Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lift and more specifically it relates to a garage lift system which aids in lifting and storing various objects such as ATV's within an enclosed area.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Enclosed storage areas like garages often become cluttered with various objects such as vehicles, tools, boxes, and the like. With such limited space in such storage areas, there is always a demand for new and innovative ways for making the most out of the limited square footage.
Particularly in garages, clutter can lead to damage to vehicles which either hit such cluttered objects or risk having such cluttered objects falling over and causing damage. It can also be time-consuming to move objects or vehicles out of the way to gain access to something, such as a recreational vehicle, that may be stored in the back of the storage area.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved garage lift system which aids in lifting and storing various objects such as ATV's within an enclosed area.